When I was your girl
by Hisshan93
Summary: ACHELE! Based on Bruno Mars' "When I was your Man" Dianna wishes she had never let Lea walk away from her; now it kills her to see Lea with Cory...so she takes a page out of Glee's book and sings about it.


So I have become a little bit obessed with Bruno Mars' 'When I was your man' and my girl asked me to make a story for it and I thought Achele fit best :).

I don't own anything apart from my original words.

* * *

Season four of glee was all wrapped up and I was standing in the corner on my own at the end of season party. I watched as my friend mingled together, I smiled as Naya make a stupid face making Kevin and Heather laugh. I watched Mark hit of some stage worker, with little luck. As my eyes scan the crowd I spot the unmistakeable figure of Cory and Lea. Watching the two hold hands and giggle makes me sick to my stomach. Not too long ago, I was the only one who could make Lea laugh like that I was the one she held hands with. Right up until that stupid meeting with Ryan and Brad.

**_Flashback_**

_This can't be good Ryan and Brad hardly ever calls just a few members of the cast into meetings in the board room. I look at lea who looks like she is about the throw up. I place my hand on hers making her jump out of her seat and look at me with wide eyes, I look at her with what I hope is encouragement._

_"Ok, shall we start?" Ryan says entering the room, finally._

_"Listen, ladies, you both knows that no one involved with glee has a problem with your relationship. However people at FOX are getting a bit annoyed, shall we say, with the flirting and heated looks between you too. They aren't saying they have a problem with your relationship. They are saying that if you aren't going to be open then you need to be better at hiding because the world is asking questions and it is becoming harder to answer them." Brad says look directly at us, I can feel Lea tense beside me at the mention of coming out._

_"Take some time and talk it over. You may leave." Ryan says smiling. I stand and head to the door, waiting for Lea before leaving the room._

**_At the apartment._**

_"Well that meeting could NOT have been worse!" Lea examines throwing her hands in the air; I look at her in utter confusion and disbelief._

_"What are you talking about they could have fired us. Or worse demand we split up!" I say pulling what I'd guess is a 'duh' face._

_"That would have been easier. I don't want to be pushed out Dianna. I know the world is more open but, I like how my life is. I like having fans and jobs, and that could all change if we come out." Lea shouts throwing cushions._

_"You are crazy. No one is going to love you less; if anything they will love you more for being brave. Anyone who is negative isn't worth it anyways." I say trying to calm her down._

_"Do NOT tell me I am being crazy. I am not coming out yet!" She shouts, glaring at me._

_"Well what if I want to. I am so sick of hiding what the whole already knows," I reply mad that she doesn't seem to care about how I feel._

_"Then I guess it is over!" Lea shouts before storming out of the apartment. I just stand rooted to the spot in complete shock._

That was the last time we were ever alone. I tried calling, texting, emails but she just never replied and within months her and Cory were all over the press. I look back to where Lea and Cory are sat, Lea must feel me starting at her because almost instantly her eyes snap to mine, I tentatively smile at her but she simply looks away.

"May I have everyone's attention please," Ryan's voice sounds over the mic and everyone moves towards to stage. I stand next to Naya who smiles softly at me.

"I want to thank everyone involved in season 4. It has been amazing, and even though I can NOT wait to start season 5. I am looking forward to a break." Ryan jokes making most of the crowd to laugh.

"Ok so before we all get drunk, I wanted go call someone up here. We didn't get to see her much this season and I know we have all missed her singing. So let's call her up and hope she sings. Dianna will you come up her please." Ryan says pointing me out and quickly there is a spot light on me. I hand my drink to Naya and shake my head before moving throw the cast and crew to get up on stage.

"Ryan you are an ass!" I say smiling. I turn to the band and tell them what song I want to sing, before turning back to the crowd I find Lea's eyes with ease and smile sadly. As the music starts I watch Cory take her hand as they start to dance.

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh  
Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh  
Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance

Do all the things I should have done when I was your girl!

Do all the things I should have done when I was your girl!

As the music dies off all the couple stop dancing and start clapping. I keep my eyes on the floor as I make my way off the stage. I want to run and never look back but I knew I couldn't do that so instead I calmly walk out the hall, out of the building and away from my heart.

**At Dianna's Apartment.**

I slam the door on the way in. I want to just scream in frustration. What the hell was I thinking, singing that song was such a stupid idea? Suddenly there is an angry knocking on the door. I bet Naya come to kick my ass for being such a moron.

"Naya, I'm not really in the mood." I say as I open the door looking at my feet so I can't see the pity.

"Good thing I'm not Naya then, I guess," Lea's voice says causing my head to snap up so fast I am pretty certain it's damaged "Can I come in?" She asks a little shy. I nod mutely moving aside to let her in. She walks past me sending shivers down my spine.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I say finally finding my voice again.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to sing that song to me! Unless you didn't notice I am with Cory now!" Lea shouts at me.

"Of course I bloody noticed Lea. It's hard not to notice when your heart gets ripped out every time you pick up a newspaper. How could I not notice with you rubbing it in my face?" Shout back, finally letting my emotions go. Lea looks at me in total shock, I have never spoken to her like that before. I feel sobs start to rack my body as I feel all the emotional of the past year finally catch up with me.

"Di..." Lea whispers stepping closer to me.

"Don't!" I shout, hating how broken my voice sounds. "Just leave please. You have done enough damage. So please Lee." I whisper wrapping my arms around myself. I can sense that she hasn't moved so I look up at her and she stares at me.

"I loved you, you know. I still do. But I just wasn't ready, and I know that is stupid when my best friend is gay. I was scared to admit to myself that I was gay. Until I met you the idea never even entered my mind. I am so sorry Di; I hate myself for hurting you." Lea says getting closer to me with every word.

"I wish I could hate you. It would make my life so much easier, because if I am honest Lee, I have never stopped loving to." I admit looking Lea right in eye. Lea smiles before slowly leaning in. The moment our lips meet I feel relief explode throughout my body.

"Di. Can we please start again, I love you. Please can I come home?" Lea whispers against my lips, I pull back to get a better look at her face.

"Thing can't just be the same as before Lee. If you come back you have to be ok with telling the world because I don't want to hide anymore." I say not wanting to just repeat history.

"If it means I get you back I will scream it from our window" Lea says with a smile before connecting our lips again.

* * *

What did you guys think :)


End file.
